


Quinta Base

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, EXO-M - Freeform, M/M, Smut, TaoRis - Freeform, Top Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Xiuhan!mention, kristao - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Birds of Prey participava do campeonato de beisebol há anos e nunca conseguiram passar para a final. Mas dessa vez Yi Fan faria ser diferente, levaria o time a vitória da tensa semi-final e consequentemente para a final campeonato. E como recompensa, ganhou algo do amante muito feliz por finalmente terem uma chance de vencer.[TAORIS] [PORN WITH PLOT] [BOTTOM!KRIS]





	Quinta Base

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, eu não entendo muito de beisebol. Eu tive que pedir para o meu amigo que gosta me ensinar sobre beisebol e também fiz pesquisa no google, mas ainda assim sei que não conheço muito. Então me perdoa se tiver algum erro, ok? 
> 
> GLOSSÁRIO:  
Diamante: é o nome do campo de beisebol. 
> 
> Strike: Quando a bola passa pelo rebatedor para a zona de strike, que fica atrás do rebatedor e onde fica o receptor do time adversário. Com 3 Strike, o rebatedor é eliminado e outro entra no lugar. 
> 
> Walk: Arremessos fora da zona de strike e que o batedor não conseguiu bater são chamados de ball e com 4 balls conseguidos, o rebatedor ganha um walk, que consiste em um avanço livre até a primeira base. 
> 
> Triple: é quando o rebatedor manda a bola a uma distância grande que só lhe dá tempo de correr até a terceira base. 
> 
> Home Run: É quando o rebatedor bate tão forte que manda a bola para fora do campo. Com isso ele pode correr pelas quatro bases sem problema algum.  
É também uma das jogadas mais difícil. 
> 
> RBI (Runs Batted In) - Quantidade de corridas impulsionadas por um jogador. Tipo, se há um corredor na terceira base e o batedor rebate uma single, isso faz o corredor completar uma corrida e o rebatedor recebe uma RBI.

**5ª BASE**

A perna de Yi Fan simplesmente não parava de se mover, balançando para cima e para baixo devido ao nervosismo do jogador.  
Mais dois strike e Yi En estaria fora. Não que já estivesse prevendo que o batedor iria errar a próxima rebatida, mas também não estava confiante que ele acertaria devido a postura tensa que este se encontrava, e naquele momento eles não estavam necessariamente vencendo e precisavam daquele ponto, ainda mais agora que saíram da defesa e voltaram para o ataque.

Xiumin tinha ido muito bem com sua ótima rapidez e conseguiu passar nas quatro bases sem nenhum problema, mesmo que não tenha sido numa única vez, porque ele não era de arriscar; mas os jogadores do time adversário eram tão rápidos quanto, ou talvez o pessoal do seu time que fosse muito lento se comparado a eles — não que fosse culpá-los, o sol sobre suas cabeças estava de rachar e Chen até mesmo começou a passar mal por um certo tempo quando estava em campo aguardando para ir para a quarta base. Se Yi En não conseguisse, a esperança estaria toda em Yi Fan e Lu Han.

— Strike 2 — Disse o árbitro atrás do receptor.

Precisavam vencer aquele jogo para irem para a final do campeonato. Não só isso, tinham colocado todo seu coração e esforço para fazer o Birds of Prey vencer um campeonato pela primeira vez depois de cinco anos que o time existia; não podiam simplesmente se contentar com a derrota mais uma vez. Ninguém, além do técnico, estava colocando pressão, afinal não era algo profissional; mas os próprios jogadores do time pensavam igual ao treinador e por isso não iriam aceitar a derrota dessa vez. Eles tinham que vencer aquele jogo a qualquer custo, principalmente com o incentivo dos fãs a torcerem fielmente por eles mesmo que nunca tivessem ganhado a medalha de ouro.

― Ei, fica calmo ― Zi Tao pediu em um sussurrou próximo a orelha de Yi Fan, fazendo esse se sobressaltar com a voz do outro que o tirou da crise de nervosismo por alguns segundos — Você todo nervoso assim está me deixando nervoso também. Logo vou ficar batendo minha perna desse jeito ― Comentou, a mão agarrando o topo da cabeça do mais velho e a balançando um pouco em um gesto gentil.

— Eu quero saber como você e o Jia Er estão tão calmos assim — Observou, apontando para o jogador em pé do outro lado do banco, calmamente tomando água em sua garrafa semi-vazia, e depois voltando o olhar para o rapaz de expressão serena sentado à sua esquerda.

― Bem, você, Lu-ge e Xiu-ge estão há mais tempo no time, talvez por isso estão tão nervosos assim para ganhar e irem para a final. Mas ainda assim não acho que você deva ficar tão nervoso, só vai piorar na hora que você for jogar ― Aconselhou, e isso só fez Yi Fan piorar por achar que seu nervosismo iria atrapalhar, ficando mais nervoso assim ― Ge, relaxa! — Disse rindo, colocando uma mão em cada ombro do mais velho e o balançando com um pouco mais de forçar para brincar com o outro.

Yi Fan respirou fundo e tentou fazer isso. Abaixou-se para pegar sua garrafa d’água sob o seu lado do banco e tomou alguns goles bem lentamente, os olhos se fechando para apreciar o gosto de nada do líquido e tentar relaxar sua mente. Os gritos de apoio da platéia do Birds of Prey também estava ajudando; mesmo que achasse que metade deles eram de sua mãe ― que nomeava-se a fã número um do time —, era reconfortante ver que muitas pessoas torciam por eles levando em conta que eles nunca trouxeram uma medalha de ouro para casa, sendo esse o hospital que eles trabalhavam como médicos, enfermeiros ou estagiários de medicina.

— Strike 3 ― Ao errar mais um lance, o batedor se debateu, frustrado com si mesmo. Assistindo a cena, Yi Fan desejou que Yi En jogasse o taco na cabeça do arremessador sorrindo sarcasticamente no montículo a alguns metros, mas renderia uma bela de uma falta e isso era o que eles menos precisavam naquele momento — Está fora! — O árbitro anunciou por fim.

Yi Fan viu Yi En voltar derrotado, chateado por não ter conseguido de novo depois de três jogos que não fazia nada além de ser eliminado como batedor — se não tivesse a sorte de conseguir um_ walk _—, ou seja, três jogos que ele não acertou nenhuma vez a bola. Queria consolá-lo, mas estava apreensivo demais para isso, então iria deixar o amigo de profissão sofrer com suas dores.

Ao chegar a vez de Lu Han, Yi Fan estava tão focado encarando o arremessador como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos, que assustou-se com Xiumin ao seu lado gritando para o outro dar o melhor de si e conseguir um _home run_, algo que ele era famoso por. Viu Lu Han virar-se ainda no círculo de treino e mandar um beijo voador para Xiumin, para depois se encaminhar para a base principal.

Lu Han pendeu a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se estivesse estalando o pescoço e bateu o taco de leve no pé em preparação, para enfim se colocar em posição.

Yi Fan conseguia ver o motivo de Lu Han ser tão bom no que fazia, talvez não tivesse ninguém que não conseguisse. Ele podia ficar muito tenso antes, mas assim que se posicionava para receptar ou rebater, ficava com a postura relaxada e os olhos concentrados em seu objetivo. No caso de agora, o objetivo dele era a bola, e assim que o arremessador a tacou, Lu Han a acertou de primeira e fez um _triple_.

— Yes! — Gritou Yi Fan, Xiumin e Jia Er em uníssono, se levantando em comemoração. Ele apenas tinha acertado a bola, ainda teria todo o trajeto a ser completado e os outros em campo também, mas era quase certeza que ele conseguiria, afinal Lu Han era o mais rápido do time e não tinha dúvidas que ele tentaria fazer as 4 bases, ele já ganharia um novo RBI em seu nome por fazer a pessoa na terceira base fazer uma corrida.

Assim que a bola foi arremessada, Zhi Xiang correu com sucesso o mais rápido que pôde para a quarta base; Yi Xing correu para a terceira e depois para a quarta, quase sendo pego pela defesa com uma bola no ombro; e Chen correu da segunda para a quarta, lembrando-se no último momento de pisar na terceira base para valer a corrida. Era difícil saber para quem olhar, mas os olhos de Yi Fan se concentraram no melhor corredor e rebatedor do Birds of Prey correndo para a primeira, segunda e depois terceira sem nenhuma vez ser eliminado, seu pés pegando certinho nas bases e seu corpo conseguindo desviar da tentativa de tocarem-lo quando ele já não estava mais na base.

Como Yi Fan pré-viu, Lu Han tentaria chegar na quarta a qualquer custo, mesmo que ele tivesse feito um _triple_ e naquele momento a bola estivesse prestes a ser arremessada para lá, o que fazia ter noventa e nove por cento de chance dele ser eliminado. Ele colocou muita força em suas pernas para chegar e realmente conseguiu até o meio do caminho, mas acabou pisando em falso e foi com tudo de cara no chão.

O jogo foi parado no mesmo instante, a tensão tomando conta de todos ao redor. Tanto a platéia quanto o pessoal do time ficaram preocupados com o surpreendente ocorrido, segurando a respiração quando de repente o corredor encontrou-se espatifado no chão sem se mover. Yi Fan, Zi Tao e Xiumin correram para ajudar Lu Han, chegando lá no instante que o outro já colocou-se, de forma bem aparente, dolorosamente sentado e tinha a mão no rosto devido a dor.

― Eu consegui? — Foi a primeira coisa que o grupo escutou o chinês mais velho dizer.

O uniforme branco do Birds of Prey de Lu Han ficou todo sujo de areia e adquiriu um pouco de vermelho devido ao sangue a escorrer do nariz, certamente, quebrado do homem. Pouco tempo depois Lei, o técnico, chegou para avaliar o estado do jogador junto com um árbitro.

— Você está com a cara toda acabada e está perguntando se conseguiu, seu idiota?! ― O técnico bronqueou se agachando-se ao lado de Xiumin e Yi Fan, que tentavam ajudar o amigo a se levantar ― Melhor levarmos você de volta para o hospital e cuidar dessa belezinha que você ganhou aí. ― Decretou quando o jogador já estava em pé sendo ajudado a andar para fora do diamante.

― Não, não, não. ― Retrucou virando-se para o técnico bruscamente, a voz saindo fanha. Yi Fan viu quando Xiumin revirou os olhos com o ato do outro e acabou rindo internamente disso, pois ele também já tinha quase certeza que Lu Han não ia aceitar isso de primeira ― Eu vou ficar aqui até o jogo acabar.

― Han-ge, eu acho melhor você fazer o que o Lei-ge manda. ― Disse Yi Fan mesmo sabendo que o teimoso continuaria a se negar, arrancando um “concordo” de Zi Tao que caminhava ao lado deles.

― Não adianta, Fan, está gastando saliva. Ele é teimoso demais para isso ― Xiumin retrucou antes que o jogador machucado pudesse, guiando o caminho até o banco. ― Melhor deixar ele ficar quietinho aqui no banco, eu cuido dele. Não vai ser diferente de cuidar das crianças na pediatria ― Brincou, recebendo um tapa leve na cabeça do cirurgião com o nariz quebrado e dando outro em retorno. Colocou Lu Han sentado no banco e com cuidado cobriu-lhe o nariz, para estancar o sangramento, com a toalha que esse tinha deixado ali.

O técnico do time adversário foi até eles perguntar se estava tudo bem e se o jogo iria continuar ― obviamente querendo uma desistência já que logo o jogo iria acabar e eles estavam ganhando. Após a confirmação para todos os presentes no estádio, os jogadores do outro time se colocaram em posição novamente e foi a vez de Yi Fan rebater.

Assim como Lu Han, ele estalou algumas partes do corpo, sendo os braços, só para sentir a sensação e ouvir o som estranhamente gostoso das juntas retribuindo o esforço que ele fez para tirá-las do lugar por um curto período de tempo. Depois aspirou profundamente o ar, expandindo seu diafragma para encher todo o pulmão, e então soltou tudo após dez segundo, tentando usar a técnica para se acalmar. E só então se posicionou para rebater.

Seu nervosismo não passou, mas ele focou unicamente no arremessador. Tentou esquecer-se da platéia, do árbitro, que estava em uma competição e o mais importante: da pequena voz que dizia que ele não iria conseguir. Respirou fundo novamente e permitiu que seu cérebro recebesse a oxigenação necessária, contribuindo mais para alcançar a paz que queria.

Em qualquer outro momento ele iria calcular a distância aproximada que deveria rebater a bola juntamente com o tempo que o taco levaria para atingi-la, mas dessa vez não. Dessa vez deixou seus instintos falarem por si. Não envolveria seu raciocínio para física nisso, porque no final nem tudo eram contas feitas em fórmulas prontas que tentavam obter um resultado preciso de tudo sobre o mundo; às vezes apenas precisava se deixar levar. E assim que a bola foi arremessada, ele deu o impulso para rebatê-la.

— Strike 1 ― O árbitro atrás de si avisou, fazendo o desgraçado do arremessador sorrir em deboche, o que fez Yi Fan levantar uma sobrancelha em aborrecimento e logo abaixá-la, tentando manter a compostura ao tempo que tentava ficar calmo sobre tudo.

Mais dois strikes e ele estaria fora, fazendo com que seu time voltasse para a defesa e isso nos últimos minutos do jogo, ou seja, o time adversário ganharia na certa. Queria terminar logo com isso, precisava.

Tentou novamente. Fez o mesmo que antes e quando a segunda bola foi arremessada, Yi Fan deu uma tacada certeira que enviou a bola para longe, tão longe que ultrapassou o diamante.

― É um _home run_! ― Conseguiu ouvir Jia Er gritar mesmo que ele estivesse consideravelmente longe, a voz dele quase sendo ocultada pela gritaria de todos assistindo ao jogo.

Não teve tempo para comemorar juntamente com a torcida do Birds of Prey e o time, apenas correu com toda a sua adrenalina para a primeira base, depois segunda e terceira sem qualquer preocupação em ser eliminado. Ao chegar na quarta, se apressou mais ainda, usufruindo de suas longas pernas para alcançar seu objetivo final, e pisou na base, marcando uma corrida e consequentemente aumentando os pontos do Birds of Prey.

O ponto que precisavam para somar dois pontos e eles ganharem.

O jogo acabou segundos depois. A platéia que torcia para eles gritava em felicidade, seu nome várias vezes sendo ouvido no meio de tudo aquilo. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que conseguiu um _home run_ pela primeira vez na vida em um jogo do campeonato, sempre ficava nervoso demais para isso e apenas Lu Han e Xiumin que conseguiam. Melhor do que essa sensação é saber que o Birds of Prey iria finalmente para a final do campeonato depois de cinco longos anos.

Yi Fan estava tão estático pelo que fez, até agora parado ao lado da quarta base tentando processar tudo enquanto encarava o placar para ter certeza que aquilo era real, que não viu Chen, Zhi Xiang e Jia Er saírem correndo a todo vapor ― que incrivelmente eles tinham ― e irem comemorar com ele; só sentiu Jia Er o agarrando do nada, os longos braços o envolvendo a cintura e o levantando do chão, esmagando sua barriga e o fazendo soltar um gemido de desconforto. Logo atrás vinham Zi Tao, Yi Xing e Yi En, a animação desses três tão grande quanto a dos outros, porém um pouco mais controlada. Quando Jia Er girou ao redor de si mesmo ainda com Yi Fan nos braços, fez o chinês encarar o banco do seu time e viu Lu Han comemorando do assento, a cabeça sentindo pendida para trás por Xiumin, que estava de pé comemorando com uma só mão, arrancando uma risadinha interna que tinha da situação.

Após o jogo, o time agradeceu aos fãs por irem vê-los e depois voltaram para o hospital, alguns para trabalhar e outros para acompanhar Lu Han ― o próprio Xiumin cuidou do nariz quebrado dele, deixando que o restante do time fosse tomar banho no banheiro dos funcionários. Depois Lei disse que levaria aqueles que não tivessem plantão no dia ― sendo seis dentre os nove ― para comemorar em um bar e assim foram para o lugar mais próximo, porém barato.

Os jogadores pediram comida e abusaram da generosidade de Lei para tomar bastante cerveja, fazendo o técnico e diretor do hospital contorcer a cara em preocupação sobre os dígitos que viriam na conta do bar. E enquanto todos estavam distraídos comemorando a vitória, Yi Fan e Zi Tao foram sozinhos ao banheiro do estabelecimento, o mais novo trancando a porta para não serem incomodados, bem libertino.

― Eu ia esperar até chegarmos na sua casa ― Sussurrou Zi Tao de encontro ao pescoço do mais velho, os lábios roçando a pele e fazendo o dono fechar os olhos em apreciação enquanto pendia um pouco a cabeça para o lado para dar mais espaço ao outro ―, mas vendo você ali me bateu uma vontade de te presentear antes.

― Pelo quê? ― Indagou, indo um pouco mais para trás para ter o apoio da pia, suas coxas cobertas pela calça jeans encostando no mármore gelado ― Não que eu esteja negando ― A voz tinha um tom ladino, provando que ele era tão imoral quanto o outro e não se importava que fossem fazer algo bem ali no banheiro público de um bar relativamente lotado.

― Por levar a gente para a final ― Explicou, escorregando os lábios para o maxilar e depois para a boca de Yi Fan ― Você foi incrível hoje, tanto como defesa quanto como ataque ― Esfregou seus lábios aos do mais velho, antes de pressioná-los e começar o beijo, logo empurrando a língua pela passagem oferecida por Yi Fan e colocando um pouco mais de saliva e vontade, seus corpos começando a se esquentarem apenas com o começo de tensão sexual.

Zi Tao deslizou suas mãos por sobre o mármore até chegar a cintura de Yi Fan. Puxou a camisa para fora da calça e adentrou uma das mãos por ela, acariciando o tronco, sentindo a pele quente do mais velho por sob sua palma fria e ele estremecer com o toque.

― Você vai trabalhar mais tarde? ― Perguntou, sentindo os braços do mais velho envolvendo sua cintura, as mãos dele escorregando até suas nádegas e dando uma leve apertada ali para sentir a maciez firme que elas possuíam.

― Não… Por quê? ― Questionou em retorno, aproximando seu rosto do mais novo e agarrando-lhe o lábio inferior, o mordendo com certa força e o puxando antes de voltar beijá-lo rápido.

― Quero saber se posso te foder ou você terá que andar direito ― Respondeu, arrancando um sorriso malicioso do outro, que no mesmo instante lhe deu uma tapa estralado na nádega direita e subiu a mão para o queixo de Zi Tao, o dedão delineando-lhe os lábios e deixando muito claro o que queria.

Entendendo o recado, o mais novo primeiro se livrou de sua camisa, a deixando sobre o vaso sanitário, e em seguida se ajoelhou no chão, nunca largando os olhos do rosto de Yi Fan ao tempo que fazia isso. Rapidamente começou a desabotoar-lhe a calça e a puxou para baixo, a deixando no rumo dos joelhos.

A ereção ainda era fraca, mas já era volume o suficiente para Zi Tao. Ele retirou o membro de dentro da cueca e o direcionou para si, dando um leve selinho na ponta ainda coberta pela pele que escondia a glande. O pênis pulsou com o contato dos lábios quentes e isso arrancou um sorriso do mais novo, que, para atiçar um pouco mais, voltou a lançar os olhos para Yi Fan e umedeceu seus lábios de forma provocativa, fazendo o outro morder o lábio inferior em tentação.

Yi Fan podia ver seu pênis enrijecendo mais na mão de Zi Tao só com a imagem abaixo de si, sem contar a tesão que se tornava cada vez mais intensa, querendo que o outro fizesse mais alguma coisa além de só segurar o membro e massagear um pouco com a ponta dos dedos.

E ele fez.

Com a glande já a mostra, o mais novo a beijou diretamente, dessa vez com a boca um pouco aberta, permitindo que a pele sentisse a umidade da parte interna de seus lábios quando esses escorregaram de leve pela cabeça do pênis. Ele repetiu o processo mais duas vezes, e quando Yi Fan achou que ele faria novamente, ele esticou a língua e a deixou tocar na ponta do membro, para logo depois envolver toda a glande dentro de sua boca e tirá-la bem lentamente em seguida, dando uma leve sugada no processo e fazendo suspirar o homem a receber os toques.

Ainda não era o suficiente para fazer Yi Fan se perder no prazer do momento, mas era por isso que era tão bom. A expectativa era grande de que em algum momento todo seu membro seria acomodado dentro da boca do outro e seria capaz de sentir o prazer que aquela cavidade quente e molhada podia lhe oferecer ― além de beijos de arrancar-lhe o fôlego. E não saber quando a sensação viria trazia uma surpresa maravilhosa, capaz de fazer seu corpo se esquentar mais e desejar por mais sem nem ao menos sentir muita coisa, a mente se nublando sobre qualquer outra coisa e só focando naquele momento.

Zi Tao levou a mão livre até o saco escrotal do mais velho e o massageou de leve, ajudando a estimular ao tempo que lambia todo o corpo do pênis, o deixando molhado para suavizar o caminho de sua mão quando fosse masturbá-lo, o que não demorou a fazer. Vendo a concentração do mais novo em lhe dar um ótimo momento ― “recompensa”, como esse mesmo dizia ―, Yi Fan desgrudou a mão que usava para se apoiar na pia, a palma já um pouco suada pelo seu calor e pela forma que se segurava, e a levou aos cabelos loiros do amante, os acariciando de leve.

Ao finalmente ser envolvido pela boca de Zi Tao, o que antes era um carinho se transformou em um agarre, seus dedos afundando nos fios até que as unhas raspassem de leve no couro cabeludo. Instantaneamente Yi Fan fechou os olhos com o delicioso calor ao redor de seu membro mandando ondas de prazer para si. Sua respiração ficou mais pesada e logo passou a respirar pela boca, deixando que mais de suas arfadas baixas por ar saíssem.

Um oral bem feito não é apenas enfiar o pênis na boca e se movimentar, e de boquete bem feito Zi Tao entendia melhor que ninguém, na visão de Yi Fan. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para proporcionar algo que fazia o mais velho jogar a cabeça para trás, quase a batendo no espelho, e suspirar em deleite, a boca aberta e os olhos fechados para completarem mais sua expressão de satisfação.

O amante não apenas enfiava o membro em sua boca, ele o estimulava em todos os pontos possíveis. A mão que não segurava-lhe o pênis a fim de mantê-lo na vertical vagava por seu quadril e saco escrotal, o massageando com cuidado e até indo para baixo dele, pressionando-lhe o períneo, o que fez Yi Fan se estremer todo e liberar o pré-gozo por ser tocado em um ponto que adorava, deixando o paladar de Zi Tao sentir um gosto diferente do que estava sentindo antes. A mão a envolver o membro também não ficava parada, subia e descia para masturbá-lo vez ou outra; e quando o pênis estava todo dentro da boca, quatro dedos iam até a pélvis e acariciavam a área, criando um barulho baixo dos pêlos sendo friccionado que era ocultado pelo som de sucção.

Yi Fan não conseguia nem olhar por muito tempo a bela cena, seus olhos voltavam a se fechar para que a si mesmo tivesse os sentidos apurados ― tanto o tato para sentir, quanto a audição para ouvir os sons obscenos que Zi Tao fazia ―, e aproveitasse mais toda aquela sensação gostosa. Mas tinha certeza que o mais novo continuava a olhá-lo; ele sabia que encará-lo intensamente enquanto fazia isso acabava com a sanidade do mais velho, então geralmente sempre mantinha os olhos nele, só esperando que o outro levantasse as pálpebras e o visse ― o que acontecia vez ou outra, e a consequência era o pênis pulsando dentro da boca de Zi Tao.

Em busca de mais movimento, inconscientemente Yi Fan passou a mover os quadril para frente e para trás. Aceitando aquilo, o mais novo largou o pênis dele e deixou que sua boca fosse usada para o bel prazer de seu amante, que a fodia em uma rapidez moderada enquanto segurava firme sua cabeça pelos cabelos. 

Yi Fan aproveitava o fato do outro aguentar e enfiava todo seu membro na cavidade, enterrando-se ali com gosto e fazendo a si mesmo revirar os olhos mesmo com as pálpebras fechadas. As mãos de Zi Tao estavam sobre suas coxas, se segurando ali para ter certo equilíbrio. O som inegável de sexo oral se tornara mais forte, misturando-se ao barulho que a garganta do mais novo produzia ao ter a glande a tocando, não tendo reflexo de vômito unicamente por estar acostumado.

Era música para os seus ouvidos de sádico e poderia fazê-lo gozar naquele instante. Mas a intenção de Yi Fan não era ficar apenas nisso, queria sentir mais do amante. E por isso puxou-lhe pelos cabelos para pararem, seu pênis dando uma última deslizada dentro da boca antes de ir ereto para trás, batendo de leve em sua pélvis, a saliva do mais novo escorrendo pelo corpo.

― Levanta ― Yi Fan mandou em um tom dominador, recebendo imediatamente a obediência do mais novo ― Tem camisinha e lubrificante com você? ― Questionou ofegante, puxando Zi Tao pela cintura e colando seus corpos, o leve roçar da calça jeans dele em seu membro descoberto o fazendo cravar as unhas de leve nas costas morenas desnudas, sentindo o calor da pele e o leve suor sobre ela.

― Eu não te convidaria para foder no banheiro público se não tivesse ― Retrucou, levando os lábios ao pescoço do mais velho, chupando a área e se deliciando com a forma que ele arfou.

Zi Tao sabia que Yi Fan gostava de ter o pescoço chupado tanto quanto o mais novo gostava de ser mordido, era uma das área exógena dele e arrancava reações maravilhas. Mas ele sempre evitava fazer por muito tempo ou mais forte, já que não podia deixar marcas visíveis de sexo em um ginecologista ― e mesmo se pudesse, o mais velho amava receber chupões, mas não de ter uma marca de um.

― Então… ― Yi Fan disse ofegante, fazendo o mais novo levantar os olhos para si, os lábios deixando um beijo por toda a coluna do pescoço até o pomo de adão.

A mão direita do mais velho subiu-lhe o tronco até a clavícula, a ponta do dedão esfregando-lhe rapidamente o mamilo ao passar por ele, e foi em direção ao pescoço, deslizando para a nuca, onde os longos dedos se encontraram com os fios vermelhos e afundaram-se neles.

Zi Tao desgrudou seus lábios da pele do amante e afastou um pouco para olhá-lo, esperando que ele continuasse a falar.

― Então… ― Yi Fan repetiu com o rosto bem próximo do de Zi Tao, um podendo sentir a respiração quente do outro em suas faces, mostrando o quanto cada um estava entregue a uma grande febre ― Me foda até que eu atinja a quinta base ― Mandou, puxando mais o mais novo pela cintura, suas virilhas se encontrando e arrancando uma expressão de dor do outro por seu membro rígido ainda estar dentro da calça apertada e sendo tocando assim.

Como negar um pedido daqueles?

Yi Fan esticou sua mão esquerda até o bolso da calça do amante e deu um jeito de tirar dali a camisinha e o sachê de lubrificante, logo os entregando ao mais novo para que ele terminasse o serviço consigo.

E assim ele o fez.

Zi Tao virou calmamente o mais velho de costas para si, deixando esse com a visão de seus reflexos no espelho — o que apenas fez Yi Fan sorrir libidinoso com isso —, e rasgou o sachê de lubrificante com os dentes o suficiente para sair uma boa quantidade e ainda não desperdiçar. Desabotoou e abriu o zíper das próprias calças, aliviando o aperto que tinha em seu membro, e em seguida ajoelhou-se novamente ao chão, seu rosto ficando cara a cara com a bunda magra do amante, que imediatamente abriu mais as pernas e se inclinou um pouco sobre a pia, dando uma leve empinada e mais espaço para que o mais novo o preparasse.

Mas antes que fizesse isso, Zi Tao abaixou um pouco mais a cabeça e a aproximou das nádegas. Com a mão livre, puxou uma delas, mostrando o ânus para si, e o tocou com a ponta da língua, fazendo Yi Fan arfar em surpresa, seu pênis pulsando e a flor do orifício anal se contraindo ao sentir o molhado.

― Por mais que eu adore isso, não estamos no melhor lugar ― Yi Fan virou a cabeça para trás e a abaixou para que pudesse ver o mais novo, seu corpo sentindo mais uma vez a língua dele percorrendo seu ânus ― Apenas vai logo com isso e entre em mim ― Desgrudou uma mão da pia e a levou para a própria nádega, tirando a mão de Zi Tao dali e substituindo pela sua, mantendo a nádega afastada para que fosse preparado.

O mais novo voltou a se levantar e beijou o ombro largo de Yi Fan, que apenas o observava, o desejo o corroendo por dentro, mas o orgulho por ser o mais velho não permitindo que apressasse o outro. Ao sentir o dedo de Zi Tao rodeando-lhe a flor do ânus, tentou não segurar a respiração; respirou calmamente para relaxar mais o corpo e não o deixá-lo tenso, evitando que a si mesmo acabasse sentindo mais desconforto do que o normal. Porém ao ter o primeiro dedo dentro de si, mordeu o lábio inferior em apreciação, consequentemente segurando a respiração por dois segundos, e fechou os olhos, sentindo o longo dígito deslizar por suas paredes até que estivesse por inteiro dentro de si.

Não conseguindo mais se aguentar ao ver a expressão do mais velho, Zi Tao deixou cair o sachê de lubrificante no chão e enfiou a mão livre dentro da própria boxer, colocando seu membro para fora e passando a se tocar apenas o bastante para aliviar um pouco o que sentia naquele momento. Um pouco apressado, enfiou o segundo dedo e o moveu juntamente com o primeiro dentro de Yi Fan, espalhando o lubrificante pelas paredes e as estimulando a se alargarem conforme fazia movimentos de tesoura, ganhando mais espaço para mais um dedo.

Quando sentiu o terceiro dedo o adentrando e respectivamente seu corpo receber um choque de prazer ao ter a próstata encontrada, Yi Fan revirou os olhos coberto pelas pálpebras e apertou com as mãos os dois lugares que segurava, afundando os dedos na próxima carne ao tempo que os outros na pia de mármore se tornavam branco devido a pressão que colocava. Um gemido baixo e rouco escapou de sua garganta e tomou os ouvidos de Zi Tao, o fazendo colocar mais afinco em se tocar, tomado por toda a satisfação de arrancar uma reação tão boa do outro.

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, Yi Fan deparou-se com o reflexo do mais novo no espelho a sua frente, a cabeça levemente tombada para trás em deleite e a boca aberta para deixar um gemido controlado sair, deixando claro o que ele vinha fazendo conforme o penetrava com os dedos, movimentando-os bem lentamente ― para a pouca satisfação de Yi Fan ― por estar ocupado demais em si mesmo.

― Vejo que está aproveitando a si mesmo ― Disse depois de virar o rosto novamente e ver melhor o que ele fazia, um sorriso de canto se formando em seus lábios.

Zi Tao, mesmo com os olhos ainda fechados, retirou a mão de seu próprio membro e segurou a cintura do mais velho, passando a mão por sob a camisa dele e sujando-lhe a pele com o pré-gozo de seu pênis. Beijou-lhe o ombro mais uma vez e pressionou um ponto dentro de Yi Fan, arrancando-lhe uma cara de puro deleite e o fazendo arrepiar-se, o corpo dando um tremida quase imperceptível.

― Coloque de uma vez ― Ordenou Yi Fan, soltando a própria nádega e levando a mão à nuca do mais novo, o trazendo para mais perto e beijando-lhe os lábios.

Após retirar seus dedos de dentro do amante, Zi Tao tratou rapidamente de abaixar sua própria cueca na área da virilha e de colocar a camisinha em si. Yi Fan o puxou pelo braço para mais perto, a pélvis indo de encontro às suas nádegas, o fazendo sentir a rigidez do pênis a roçar de leve em sua bunda.

Gostava de sentir o que conseguia fazer com o mais novo, ver o quanto ele estava tão duro que não se importava de apenas se aliviar se esfregando ali; mas agora estava impaciente e querendo ser saciado. Então Zi Tao teve o membro pego por Yi Fan e perfeitamente posicionado na entrada desse, sentindo a flor um pouco desfeita se contrair e beijar a glande coberta pelo látex. Em uma lentidão provocante que apenas fez o mais velho desfrutar mais, tanto da sensação de ser adentrado quanto da expressão derretida do amante, o pênis de Zi Tao abriu espaço para si e deslizou pelas paredes do ânus de Yi Fan, parando somente quando todo o membro estivesse dentro.

Havia um certo desconforto, mais pela posição em pé que por qualquer coisa coisa, mas ele não demorou a passar quando o mais velho afastou um pouco mais as pernas e se inclinou sobre a pia, seu rosto ficando mais perto do espelho e o obrigando notar seus próprios olhos nublados de tesão ao tempo que embaçava a superfície com sua respiração.

Ao ver que Yi Fan parecia estar pronto, Zi Tao começou a se mover, o quadril indo para frente e para trás, as mãos ao redor da cintura do amante, que se segurava no mármore. 

— Não… — Disse o mais velho ao ouvir os gemidos manhosos do amante — Não deixe sua voz sair, eles podem nos ouvir — Avisou, colocando o braço por cima do ombro e puxando com a mão a cabeça do outro para mais perto de si, sentindo Zi Tao esconder o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço e abafar ali a voz que saia sem que ele deixasse.

Em um ritmo agradável, gradativamente o mais novo aumentava a velocidade e até mesmo um pouco da força que estocava, seu membro saindo para fora até a metade e depois enfiando-se todo em Yi Fan, que já não conseguia mais manter os olhos aberto, o delicioso calor e o prazer psicológico o tomando por inteiro. Graças ao movimento de estocada que recebia, o quadril do mais velho se movia e isso fazia o membro desse também se mover, indo para frente e para trás, quase relando no mármore frio da pia.

Nenhum deles sabia o que era melhor: aquela febre inebriante que os enlouquecia ou aquele prazer delirante que os tomava, fazendo ambos tremerem de prazer vez ou outra.

Diferente do amante, Yi Fan quase não produzia som, a única coisa escapando de sua boca aberta era sua respiração ofegante. Em compensação aos gemidos abafados de Zi Tao e a falta de gemidos do mais velho, seus corpos faziam questão de produzir o som da batida do encontro da pélvis de Tao as nádegas de Yi Fan, o que apenas soava como música aos ouvidos dos dois e os deixavam mais tentados a continuarem até atingirem o ápice.

Mas ao ter subitamente a próstata acertada, o mais velho jogou a cabeça para trás e um gemido entrecortado escapou-lhe da garganta. Pela forma como sentiu Zi Tao esfregar o rosto em seu ombro e o membro dele pulsar dentro de si, seu som não foi ignorado e ainda produziu um grande efeito no outro. Porém não podia deixar que isso voltasse a acontecer, e para evitar isso, Yi Fan tampou a boca com as costas da mão esquerda, recebendo sua respiração quente de encontro a sua pele assim como sentia a do amante em seu pescoço.

Zi Tao agora metia-lhe forte, as mãos apertando possessivamente sua cintura e os lábios úmidos vez ou outra roçando por seu ombro e pescoço. Com os olhos semicerrados, Yi Fan conseguia ver-lhe a cara embargada pelo desejo e satisfação, essa sendo perfeitamente refletida no espelho a sua frente, mostrando como o mais novo estava ao tomar-lhe com tamanha vontade. O calor de todo o seu corpo e o próprio deleite misturado ao bem estar de ver o amante desfrutando do momento tanto quanto a si, mandaram o mais velho para o puro ecstasy.

A cada estocada que lhe acertava a próstata, Yi Fan sentia-se cada vez mais próximo de ejacular, a sensação mostrando-se quase presente, mas lhe dizendo que precisava de mais estimulo para chegar. Pela forma que Zi Tao deixava escapar seu nome entre os gemidos abafados, ele também estava quase chegando ao fim. Então o mais velho voltou a apoiar a mão esquerda na pia e levou a direita toda suada ao próprio membro, passando a masturbá-lo com o mesmo vigor e ritmo que era fodido por Zi Tao. 

Zi Tao foi o primeiro a gozar, preenchendo toda a camisinha aos poucos conforme seu membro liberava o sêmen. Com as três últimas estocadas fortes dele que acertaram perfeitamente a próstata de Yi Fan, não demorou muito e logo esse estava a revirar os olhos, o corpo consumido por uma grande onda de prazer que o fez arfar alto por ar, um gemido rouco escapando-lhe. Continuou a mover a mão a se masturbar até que seu membro liberasse os últimos jatos de sêmen, que era arremessado dentro da pia.

Ao voltar do ápice intenso que tomou-lhe a mente e o corpo, Zi Tao encostou-se mais em Yi Fan, seu peito coberto pela fina camada de suor grudando na camisa preta do amante, e o abraçou, as mãos que antes estavam na cintura deslizando até a barriga e ficando ali. O mais velho levantou os olhos para o espelho e admirou seus reflexos, os dois tomados em pura satisfação e ofegantes, a pura imagem do pecado. Passou as mãos por seus cabelos e os colocou para trás, afastando os fios de sua testa umedecida, vendo que mesmo assim teria que dar um jeito em sua imagem antes de sair do banheiro, pois nada não gritava que eles tivessem acabado de foder ali.

— Você chegou na quinta base? — Murmurou Zi Tao, a vibração de seu corpo ao falar podendo ser notada pelo mais velho por estarem tão grudados.

— Sim… — Respondeu Yi Fan, igualmente exausto, seu corpo só se mantendo em pé graças ao apoio da pia e da forma que o outro o segurava — Merece a medalha de ouro.


End file.
